Brand New Adventure
by dragon5taimer
Summary: 11 year old Kat is finally going on her own adventure with her first pokemon. What surprises await her on her adventure?
1. Introduction

Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me!**

Kat is 11 years old and has yet to choose her starter Pokemon. She lives in the Twin Leaf Village, she has no parents though. She lives with a friend. Shes been living their since her parents died. She has long black hair drawn up into a ponytail with a green scrunchie. Her eyes are light blue. She is wearing a sleevless green and white shirt and a knee length skirt that matches. Her friend's name is Rika and she is 13 years old. She already has pokemon of her own. Kat is kind, Brave, a bit hyper at times, and short tempered. She is a pokemon lover and absolutely cannot wait until she gets her own and start an adventure!


	2. Runaway Shinx

2. Runaway Shinx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

"Kat, wake up." A voice chimed.

A young girl stirred, but only pulled the covers over her head. Her friend, Rika, sighed and pulled the covers off of her.

"I said wake up!!" Rika shouted.

Kat's eyes shot open and she sat up, "What do you want?" she asked.

"You better hurry or you'll be late. Prof. Rowan is expecting you." She said.

Kat jolted, "Crap!! How late am I!?" she panicked, she looked at her alarm clock that was shaped like a Hoothoot. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and ate breakfast. As soon as she was done, she ran out of the door. All of that took atleast ten minutes.

"What if I dont make it in time and there are no pokemon left!?" she asked herself, she hopped on her bike and headed to Sandgem town.

* * *

"Yo, Professor!" a boy called out as he barged his way through the bushes. 

"Hm? Oh, Seth! Good to see you." Prof. Rowan announced.

"I thought maybe you needed some help. So I dropped by." He explained.

"As a matter of fact, I could use some help. You see, one of the pokemon I was researching in the lab escaped and I cant seem to find it now."

"What pokemon was it, Professor?" Seth asked.

"It was a Shinx...I cant let it get away, you see, it wasnt its normal color."

"Woah! You mean its not colored like all the rest of them?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am researching why some pokemon are a different color then others. It could be due to the environment its in, but im not entirely sure."

"Alright, my pokemon and I will help ya look for it, Professor." Seth said, he grabbed a pokeball from off the belt around his waist and through it into the air, "Come on out, Crobat!"

A large purple bat-like pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Okay, Crobat, Weve got a missing pokemon to find. The Professor says its a shinx that looks different than normal."

Crobat nodded and flew off, "Cro!!"

"Ill search around aswell, Professor." And with that said, Seth took off.

* * *

Kat had finally arrived in Sandgem town, she was infront of the lab. She cautiously walked inside, the automatic doors opening, and closing behind her. 

"H-Hello?" she asked, "Im here for my pokemon."

A man dressed in a long white lab coat walked up to her, "Oh, you must be Kat?" he asked, "I heard you were coming from the Professor. Im afraid you'll half to wait before you pick your pokemon... you see, hes buisy at the moment." The man explained.

"Oh. Will he be back soon?" Kat asked.

"He shouldnt be too long."

Kat nodded, "Oh, okay. I guess I can walk around the town for a bit." She said.

He nodded, understanding her and walked away. Kat walked outside, only to trip over something. She fell to the ground.

"Ouch... that hurt." She whimpered, she looked back and saw she had tripped over a pokemon.

"Shinx!!" it growled, instead of its fur being blue, it was purple.

"A Shinx? But, why does it look so different? I thought they were usually blue..."

"Y-You there! Dont let that pokemon get away!" a boy shouted.

Kat nodded and grabbed the Shinx, only to be shocked by its spark attack.

"Ouch..."

"Crobat!! Use hypnosis on Shinx!"

Crobat flew infront of Shinx and its eyes started to glow. The Shinx fell asleep. Seth went over and helped Kat get up from off the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." She brushed her clothes off and sighed.

"Thats good to hear. Im guessing you came to pick up your first pokemon?" he asked.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, actually, but the Professor wasnt there..."

"Oh, wait here. I'll go get him." He said, he picked up the sleeping Shinx and ran off, his Crobat followed behind.

Prof. Rowan saw seth coming towards him with the Shinx, "Ah, Seth! Thank you." He said, very grateful.

"Professor, I wasnt the one who actually found it. It was some girl who came by to pick up one of the pokemon." Seth said.

"Is that so. Alright, I must thank her, I believe she is waiting?" he asked.

Seth nodded, and Prof. Rowan walked off to the lab.

* * *

I really hope you like this so far. Im trying my best to finish it asap. This is my first Pokemon FanFic. Please R&R. 


	3. Tough Decisions

3. Tough Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

Prof. Rowan walked to the lab, he saw a girl leaned up against the lab's wall.

"You must be, Kat?" the Professor asked.

Kat nearly jumped out of her shoes, she looked over and saw an older man, he was wearing a white lab coat aswell, "A-Are you by any chance Prof. Rowan?" she asked shyly.

He nodded and laughed slightly, "Yes, I am. Now, come with me." He requested, walking into the building. Kat followed behind him.

"Im here to pick out one of the three pokemon, sir."

"Yes, I know. Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar. Have you decided which one to chose yet?" he asked.

"No, I havent. When I saw them in a magazine I bought I couldnt decide, they are all so cute." She said.

"I see." Prof. Rowan said, he stopped walking. They were both in a different room now. Infront of them was a table with three pokeballs sitting on it. Prof. Rowan walked up to the table and released the pokemon.

"Well, Here they are. Go ahead and choose which ever one you would like."

Kat nodded and walked forward. They were all looking at her endearingly. She didnt know which one to choose.

"Chimchar..." the monkey pokemon said, it glared at the other two pokemon, Piplup and Turtwig. Piplup stuck its beak in the air and turned away. Turtwig glared back at Chimchar.

"They are all so cute...I dont know..." kat said softly.

Chimchar looked up at her cutely, it badly wanted to be chosen. She really like the other two, too. She finally decided.

"I'll choose Chimchar." She informed. Chimchar jumped up onto her shoulder and hugged her.

"Good choice, it really seems to like you already." A voice said from behind. It was Seth.

"Hey, you were the kid from earlier." Kat said.

Seth had light brown hair, he was wearing a blue and white long sleeved shirt. He had on a lightblue hat and jeans. His eyes were brown, and he had a belt around his wasit with four pokeballs.

Prof. Rowan walked up to Kat and handed her a pokeball,"Here, this is Chimchar's pokeball." He said, he also handed her a pink rectangle device, "You'll also be needing this. Its a pokedex. It records data on any pokemon youve seen or caught, Im counting on you to fill it up completely, and meet new pokemon." He explained.

Kat nodded, "Alright, thankyou." She said, she turned around and left, Chimchar still on her shoulder. She wanted to spend some time with her new partner before she put it back into its pokeball.

* * *

R&R please. 


	4. Old Friend, New Rival

4. Old Friend, New Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

"Chimchar! Chimchar!" Chimchar happilly cried "Your so cute." She said, smiling.

Kat was headed back home to show Rika her new pokemon. She was so excited to go on her journey, but she would have to pack her things first. She was on her bike again, and Chimchar was still on her shoulder. When she finally did arrive back at her home, someone was standing besie the house. He had silver hair, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a long cream-colored over coat, black pants, and boots. A chatot sat on his shoulder.

"is that Kenu?" she asked herself, "It couldnt be...I cant believe he's here after all those years."

She hopped off her bike and ran over to him, "Kenu?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Yeah, thats me...Nice to see you again, Kat." He said.

"Hey, Kat! Hey, kat." Kenu's Chatot chirped.

"I see you still have that Chatot." She said, "Its nearly six years since I last saw you." Kat said, happilly.

"I thought youd be happy to see me." Kenu said, "Rika called me, she told me you were getting your first pokemon... I see you picked out Chimchar." He said.

She missed him dearly, the last thing they ever said to eachother wasnt exactly nice. They had gotten in a fight, then Kat found out the next day that he had moved to the Kanto region. That broke her heart. She looked at him, she couldnt hold her tears in any longer. She was just so happy to see him, she didnt think she was ever going to see him again.

"H-Hey, whats wrong, Kat?" Kenu asked.

"Im just so glad to see you." She said, she smiled sadly, "I never had the chance to say sorry for the fight... it was my fault we even started fighting."

"Thats all in the past now, its okay." He said, he walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace, hoping to comfort his friend.

Chimchar was on the ground now, looking up at Kat sadly...he really didnt know why his trainer was crying.

"How long are you staying here?" she asked, she had stopped crying now.

"Well, Im staying here actually. You see, my dad got his job back over here in the Sinnoh region. He bought a house over in Floaroma Town." Kenu informed.

"Thats great! Im so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, since your officially a Pokemon Trainer now, that means were rivals."

"Were still friends though, right, Kenu?" Kat asked.

"Of course were still friends!" he said, smiling.

She nodded, "Oh, while your here..." she said, she took out her pokedex, "Im going to get data from your pokemon. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll get them all out for you. Ive gotten alot stronger since, and youll have to get stronger too if you want to beat me." He said.

Kenu released all of his pokemon from their pokeballs, a Hippowdon, Snover, Chatot, Weavile, and a Murkrow.

Kat began adding their data.

'Chatot: The music note pokemon. It keeps rhythm by flicking its tail feathers like a metronome. It immitates human speech.'

'Hippowdon: The heavyweight Pokemon. Its huge mouth is almost seven feet across. It has enough power to completely crush a car.'

'Snover: The frost tree pokemon. In the spring, it grows berries with the texture of frozen treats around its belly.'

'Weavile: The sharp claw pokemon. It sends signals to others by carving odd patterns in frost covered trees and ice.'

'Murkrow: Darkness pokemon. It appears near travelers to lure them into deep forests. It is said to carry misfortune.'

Kat put away her pokedex and Kenu put away all of his pokemon, except for Chatot.

"Thanks Kenu." She said.

Kenu nodded and Chatot bowed,"Oh yeah, I wanted to give you this. Its a town map. Youll be needing it, my mom also bought you something. She bought you one of those Poketches. Go ahead and put it on." Kenu said.

"Thanks so much, Kenu!" she said.

"I know Im giving you alot of things, but take these too. Youll need them if you want to catch more pokemon." He said, handing her six pokeballs,"You should probably get ready to go." He said, "How about when your done getting packed, I'll show you how to catch a pokemon okay."

Kat nodded and walked inside her house to get ready to leave. Chimchar followed her inside.

* * *

R&R please. 


	5. How to catch a pokemon

5. How to catch a pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

"Rika, Im back!" Kat announced when she entered the house. Chimchar jumped up onto her shoulder.

Rika came running over to Kat, "Kat, which one did you pick!?" she asked.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar said.

"Awww, its so adorable!" Rika exclaimed, she picked Chimchar up and hugged him. Chimchar, however, did not like this and bit her, he jumped back onto Kat's shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"I guess he doesnt like to be hugged by other people." Kat guessed.

"Oh..." Rika said, "Well, I packed everything for you. Here's your bag." She said, handing her a backpack.

"Thanks, Rika. Your such a good friend." Kat said, smiling.

"No problem, Oh, Im guessing you saw Kenu already?" she asked, "He was so happy to beable to see you when he arrived, but I told him you werent here at the moment." Rika explained.

"Yeah, he told me the good news. I cant believe hes finally come back." She said.

"Kat?" Rika asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on Kenu?"

kat blushed, "Um...well..." she couldnt say anything.

"You do, dont you." Rika said smiling, "I dont blame you, hes pretty hot...but, hes three years older than you." Rika said.

"C-Can we change the subject?" she asked, she was still blushing.

"You know, I think he likes you too..." Rika said.

"O-Okay, Rika, Im leaving. Bye!" Kat said, she walked out of the house with her backpack.

Rika started laughing.

"Hey, you all ready to go?" Kenu asked.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, you were going to teach me how to catch a pokemon...right?" she asked.

"Yup! I sure was, now come on." He said, he grabbed her hand and lead her into the tall grass. She blushed slightly. They walked around until they ran into a wild pokemon.

"Okay, now watch carefully, Kat."

She nodded, both her and Chimchar were watching carefully. Kenu grabbed an empty ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle to make the pokeball larger.

"Okay, inorder to catch a pokemon you have to weaken it first. Chatot, use sing!"

Chatot began to sing and the wild starly fell asleep.

"Okay, the esaiest way to catch a pokemon is if it is asleep or has any other special condition. Go, Pokeball!"

Kenu through the pokeball at the Starly, and it went inside. The ball wobbled around a few times and layed completely still.

"And when the ball stops moving, it means youve caught it." Kenu said, he picked up the pokeball with Starly in it and put it on his belt with the rest of his pokemon.

"Wow, that was fast." Kat stammered., "Your good at catching pokemon."

"Anyone can do it. Some are just better at it." He said, "Well, I should head back home now."

"Okay, well i'll be seeing you, Kenu." Kat said.

Keenu nodded and walked off.


	6. attacked and Rescued

6. Attacked and rescued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

"Wonder when I'll see him again?" Kat asked herself.

Chimchar shrugged its shoulders.

"Well, lets get going. I still have to collect gym badges and catch pokemon so I can become as strong as Kenu."

With that said, Kat walked down the road, she was hoping she could run into a wild pokemon and catch it... She was going to run into something, but it wouldnt be a pokemon. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

"Chimchar, do you think we are going the right way? All I see ahead of us is the dirt road...Nothing else."

Chimchar, once again, shrugged its shoulders, "Chimchar..." it replied.

Chimchar suddenly jumped off of Kats shoulder and growled.

"Chimchar, what is it?" Kat asked.

"It seems your stupid pokemon has found me out...too bad. I was hoping to stay hidden and attack you, but..." A voice said.

A man walked out from behind some bushes, he had shaggy brown hair, he wore a white muscle shirt and baggy brown pants. A mean looking Mightyena was beside him.

"W-What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, I just want you and your pokemon..." the man chuckled.

"G-Get away!" she demanded.

He stepped up closer and without warning grabbed her by the throat. He had her pinned up against a tree.

"Ch-Chimchar, use your bite attack." She choked out.

Chimchar attacked the man, only to be blown back with a body slam by the Mightyena.

"You little wench, I'm going to kill you and then take your pokemon." He said laughing.

* * *

Kenu wasnt very far away, Chatot sensed something was wrong and started squawking.

"Chotot, what is it?" Kenu asked.

"Kat!" it kept repeating. He jolted, he understood what Chato ment, kat was in trouble, he immediately took off in the direction he came in.

'Hold on, Kat!'

Kat was unconscious, but she was still alive so the man didnt let go of her throat. Chimchar was knocked out aswell.

"Die..." he said, laughing.

"Put her down!!"

The man looked back, Kenu was standing there...he looked pissed off.

"Let her go, or else." He hissed through his teeth.

"Whats a kid like you going to do?" he asked.

"Chatot! Use screech!"

Chatot screeched loudly, making the man let go of Kat and cover his ears.

"Now, use Sing!"

Chatot began to sing, both Mightyena and the man fell asleep, and he tied them up. Kenu immediately ran over to kat, he felt for a pulse, she was still alive.

"Kat! Kat, can you hear me!?" he asked. He got no reply.

He took off his over coat and placed it over her, he found Chimchar's pokeball, it had a flame on it, and put him inside. He then sat beside Kat. He put her in his lap.


	7. Officer Jenny

7. Officer Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me! This is my very first Pokemon FanFiction.**

Kenu grabbed a pokeball from the belt around his waist.

"Come on out, Murkrow!"

"Krow!!" the crow pokemon cawed.

"Murkrow, I need you to do me a favor. Go find Officer Jenny and bring her here, okay."

Murkrow nodded and flew off in search of her.

Kat began to stir, her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kenu?" she asked softly.

"Your awake, are you okay?" Kenu asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think so. Wait!! Wheres Chimchar!?" she exclaimed, she shot up off of his lap.

"Dont worry, it's in its pokeball. We'll take it to a pokemon center later." He said kindly.

"Okay..." she said, she saw the man that had attacked her and freaked out, "G-Get himaway!!"

"Kat! Your okay, he's out cold. Im also waiting for Officer Jenny to come and gethim." He told her.

"Thank god..." she sighed, she had a sharp pain on her neck and rubbed the bruise that was left behind.

"It hurts, doesnt it. The bruise should go away in a few days, it actually doent look that bad." He said, smiling at her.

Kat nodded, they both looked straight ahead when they heard a motorcycle and a siren. Officer Jenny came into the clearing, and Murkrow flew back over to Kenu.

"Thanks, Murkrow..." kenu said, he returned him to his pokeball.

"Hey, you kids alright!?" Officer Jenny asked, she hopped off her bike and walked over to them.

"Yeah, were okay. That guy attacked my friend here and hurt her." Kenu said.

Officer Jenny nodded, "Alright, I'll put him under arrest. Its good to see your both okay." Jenny said, her Stunky came running over to her moments later.

"Actually, we have been looking for the person responsible for past attacks. Hes been hurting Trainers and then stealing all their pokemon... Thanks for contacting me." She said, "You kids move along now, Ive got everything under control."

Kenu nodded, "Alright. Lets go, Kat."

Kat stood up, she followed Kenu down the dirt road.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. Ill try and have the next chapter up ASAP. R&R please. Thanks for the reviews so far. 


End file.
